


Don’t need to be rescued

by Otakuminami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damsel in Distress, Idiots in Love, Jon is a good boyfriend, M/M, Young Love, angry!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuminami/pseuds/Otakuminami
Summary: Damian was having a bad day.Getting kidnapped by a robot was not on his to-do list.Jon was.He’s not anymore.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 323





	Don’t need to be rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

A robot has started to terrorize the good dull boring citizens of Metropolis. Destroying buildings and crushing cars, the robot made its way around the city making a mess of things. Many people were calling for Superman to help them in their time of need. Superman was always there to save the day. Saving their beloved shiny city from this unknown machine. Unknown name and unknown creator, the robot could’ve been made by Lex Luther or Brainiac. Hell, it could’ve been created by Wally, Dick, Starfire, Bart, and Jaime while they were drunk with their faces stuffed with junk food for all Damian cared. What Damian  _did_ care was that the stupid robot kiddnapped him for a ransom of... he wasn’t paying attention.

Now, usually Damian could get out of this. An unintelligent mindless hunk of metal and easy to cut wires would not stop the great blood son of Batman. However, the usual doesn’t involve getting kidnapped in broad daylight as Damian Wayne, a defenseless rich boy from Gotham.

Defenseless his ass.

The Boy Wonder could take twenty of them in his sleep  _and_ with his arms tied behind his back. Blind folded. Point is this robot was really weak. Like extremely weak, but strong enough to cause a panic to the civilians. He could destroy this robot in seconds with his training his mother taught him when he was four. But, Damian Wayne -like Bruce Wayne- was a weak scared individual, kidnapped and afraid.

Damian Thomas Al Ghul-Kyle (Father finally married the woman)- Grayson (his brother only fought with him for 20 minutes to give him that name)- Todd (apparently)- Drake (against his will)- Brown (not his choice)- Cain (well, he couldn’t say no to Cass)- Thomas ( kinda redundant if you ask him)- Allen (because of that  _one_ time)- Harper (since he was an asian assassin like Roy’s daughter, and that’s good enough for Roy)- Wayne future Kent -once they’re old enough- was  _beyond_ pissed off.

This only happened because he wanted to visit his boyfriend in civilian clothes. Never again.

He had to act like he was actually scared of this piece of junk made up of tin cans as it holds him on top of a building. Which means he had to act like a complete imbecile. Shouting and begging for someone to save him like he wasn’t capable of saving himself.

Here he was… hating his life.

Since he was in Metropolis, the angry Robin wouldn’t be saved by his father or Grayson. Hell, he would even let Drake rescue him at this point, but since he was in Metropolis, home of the dull and boring, he had to be rescued by a member of the Superfamily. Clark would be nice about it. The old boy scout might even invite him for dinner tonight as it was something the ex-assassin attends regularly. Kara would make jokes about it. Such as for all his ego, the great blood son was defeated by a lowly tin can. Not like  _she_ could pretend she needed to be saved. Even, Conner would be a fine savior as he would just act normal about it. Just another day in the life of Conner Kent, dude with the sunglasses. After he saved him, Conner might give him the protective older brother speech. Again. Of course if Jon was the one who saved him… he couldn’t stand the thought.

Yet, it was all his boyfriend’s fault he was in this mess. Not a single member of the public in Gotham or otherwise knew Damian Wayne was dating Jon Kent. However, the whole public  _did_ know about Superboy’s crush on the young billionaire boy that lived in one of the most criminal infested cities in the world. All because whenever Jon saw his boyfriend, the romantic part of the Kryptonian turned on and apparently couldn’t be turned off, much to Damian’s annoyance. It’s like this boy can’t even pretend not to be in love with him for one minute. _One_ minute would be great because  _then_ he wouldn’t be in this mess.

Jon is definitely sleeping on the couch in the Fortress of Attitude tonight if Damian has anything to say about it.

Screaming and pretending to be scared while waiting for one of the Supers to get over here and save him was not how he planned on visiting his boyfriend, but that’s his life. Ok but seriously, where is everyone? At this point if Lex Luthor came to save him, he would actually thank him and give him a kiss on the check for the aid. Well no, he wouldn’t. That’s disgusting. It would be just a little bit worse than kissing Tim. Just someone get him off this building ASAP.

In the distance, the not damsel in distress noticed a red and blue blur flying through the air. 

_Finally_ .

Superboy hovers ten feet away from the robot and it’s furious cargo. With his hands on his hips and chest puffed out, Superboy was pissing Damian off even more because he’s not getting down to business.

“Let him go Tectonioid!”

Oh, apparently it had a name. A very stupid name in his opinion, but then again, Damian didn’t care. All he cares about is getting out of this mess.

“If you don’t, I’ll freeze you in place and take you apart piece by piece!” Superboy threatens the heap of scrap metal. Which most people would agree with Damian when he would say that was a pretty weak threat. Although, he does know his adorable innocent boyfriend could be threatening when the Super wants to, and it’s  _hot_ .

It’s really hot. He would spend time reminiscing if he wasn’t so goddamn angry that his boyfriend is wasting time instead of saving him.

“Never!” 

Damian still can’t believe he got captured. Even if he was in civilian form. The AI for this machine stood for Artificial Idiot.

“I’m giving you a chance to surrender, or else I’m going to mess you the frick up.” Proclaimed the young meta whose boyfriend was slowly but surely getting more angry at his boyfriend.

Also, why can’t he just fucking cuss? He’s old enough to pay taxes. He should be able to cuss by now.

“Oh, Superboy!” Damian mockingly cried out. “You’re the only one that can save me!”

Blushing, Superboy caught so off guard by Damian asking for help. It was so unlike him to ask for help.

“I- I- I- Uh..” 

Damian slugged the robot with his right hand while sarcastingly exclaiming, “Wowee, Superboy! You sure are strong! I feel safer already!”

Superboy watched as Damian slammed the robot into the roof, crushing it like it was a soda can, and gushed, “Thank you, Superboy! I couldn’t have gotten out of this mess myself. You’re such a great hero!”

“Just this  _one_ time,” Jon exasperated by his boyfriend’s antics. “Couldn’t you let me save you physically?”

Sighing deeply, Damian never likes upsetting his boyfriend. Much to everyone’s disbelief, he cares for the dork greatly. Even if he sometimes he has to deal with the side effects. 

“Tt- fine.”

Running to the edge of the tall building, he jumped off the roof with nothing on him to stop his fall. Air howling in his ears as he lets gravity do its thing.

“Catch me, Beloved!”

Jon smiled warmly as he dove down to catch his crazy boyfriend who was plummeting to his death.

Now don’t misunderstand this, he was still mad at Jon for getting him into this humiliating situation. However, maybe this is good. Unlike most things in his life, he might be able to get used to this. Maybe this is Jon’s role in Damian’s life. Damian gets himself in trouble, and Jon will always be there to save him. And when that happens…

  
  
  
  
  
  


He’ll always let himself be saved by his beloved.


End file.
